Une Rose Dans La Misère - Javert & Éponine
by mademoiselletori
Summary: E se fosse o Inspetor Javert, recém liberto do cativeiro ao qual os estudantes o submeteram, a encontrar Éponine Thénardier na hora de sua morte, e não Marius?


_Une Rose Dans La Misère - Javert & Éponine_

 _E se fosse o Inspetor Javert, recém liberto do cativeiro ao qual os estudantes o submeteram, a encontrar Éponine Thénardier na hora de sua morte, e não Marius?_

-Você está livre.

O Inspetor Javert interrompeu seus pensamentos para processar o que o líder dos estudantes, um rapaz alto e loiro que lembrava muito a figura mítica de Apolo, dissera segundos antes.

-Seus amigos mataram Jean Prouvaire - Continuou o rapaz, que Javert tinha quase certeza que era chamado de Enjolras. -Não há motivo para que continuemos o mantendo em cativeiro. Fizemos uma votação, pois é isso o que se faz em uma República. Eu votei pela sua morte, mas a maioria votou pelo contrário, alegando que a violência não constrói uma sociedade melhor. Você está livre, Inspetor.

Quando Javert não se mexeu, Enjolras revirou os olhos e disse, com a raiva transparecendo em sua voz:

-Não ouviu o que eu disse? Eles o mataram! Eles mataram Jean Prouvarie! Nosso amigo, Jean Prouvarie. Ele era inocente. Nunca fez mal a ninguém; ele era um poeta, não um soldado. Não era um assassino como os homens do rei.

-Eu sinto muito pelo seu amigo. - Foi tudo o que Javert conseguiu dizer.

Enjolras assentiu lentamente e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse ocultar as lágrimas que sabia que um revolucionário não deveria possuir:

-Agora vá, antes que eu decida matá-lo por minha conta.

Desta vez, Javert o fez. Ele se levantou, deixou que Enjolras cortasse as amarras que prendiam suas mãos e deixou o rapaz para trás sem dizer nada, passando por outros revolucionários que o olhavam com pena ou com raiva, mas na maioria dos casos, com indiferença. Ele era somente um cidadão, afinal, como todos eles ali eram.

Ao deixar aquela barricada principal, tomada quase que inteiramente por estudantes e trabalhadores, era impossível, é claro, não passar por uma das barricadas menores, na qual, algumas horas antes, acontecera um breve combate, e onde agora jaziam alguns corpos esquecidos, armamentos com defeito, barris de pólvora vazios e uma bandeira bifurcada.

Foi naquela barricada que Javert encontrou o corpo de um jovem estudante cuja boina marrom cobria os olhos e que usava uma camisa que estava banhada em sangue. Em seu peito, alguns centímetros abaixo de seu pescoço, via-se um ferimento que ainda jorrava sangue. Aquele garoto, ele percebeu, ainda estava vivo, mas não permaneceria por muito mais tempo, a não ser que ele, Javert, fizesse alguma coisa.

- _Monsieur_? - O estudante chamou, e ele olhou para baixo. O estranho forçou um sorriso que logo desapareceu. -Não se lembra de mim?

-Não.

-Éponine - Sua voz soava fraca, quase como um sussurro que em breve seria ofuscado pelo combate nas barricadas, pelos gritos dos estudantes e os tiros dos homens do rei. -Éponine Thénardier. Me mandaram para Madelonnettes junto de minha irmã depois que o senhor descobriu os planos de meu pai, naquela noite, no casebre Gorbeau. Lembra-se?

-Agora eu me lembro - Murmurou ele, estarrecido. O que aquela garota estava fazendo ali? E vestida como um estudante, ainda por cima! Sua voz estava tão fraca que Javert quase não conseguiu reconhecer a mesma voz que gritou em protesto quando foi decretada sua sentença, uma semana depois do acontecimento no casebre Gorbeau. Éponine parecia frágil como nunca fora antes, e era evidente que não levaria mais muito tempo até que o fio de sua vida se rompesse. -O que está fazendo aqui, Thénardier?

-Estou morrendo.

-Evidente; precisamos levá-la até a outra barricada antes que seja tarde demais. Os estudantes de Medicina saberão o que fazer...?

-Não, _Monsieur_ \- Disse ela, colocando sua mão sobre a dele e fechando os olhos por um segundo, como se sua vida estivesse prestes a expirar. -Deixe-me aqui, por favor. Eu quero morrer. Viver por mais tempo seria uma tortura; sabe o que é sofrer pelo amor incorrespondido? Acredito que não. Nas ruas se fala que o senhor nunca amou ninguém. Pois bem: eu amei. Amei um rapaz chamado Marius Pontmercy, _Monsieur_ Marius, é como eles o chamam, mas ele ama outra pessoa. Cosette! Este é seu nome! É tão estranho e tão ridículo. Minha mãe costumava dizer que não soa tão bem como Éponine. De qualquer maneira, ele morrerá aqui também. Todos vamos morrer. Até mesmo o senhor, _Monsieur_. Mas isso não importa: sei que vou rever _Monsieur_ Marius em breve. E seremos tão felizes! Sua amada Cosette continuará aqui, e ele estará em algum lugar comigo. Estaremos juntos, finalmente! Eu tomei um tiro por ele, sabe? Coloquei minha mão na frente de um fuzil, e a bala transpassou meu peito. Não sei se era de fato um fuzil, mas parecia muito com um. A morte parece tão perto agora, _Monsieur_!

O relato daquela pobre garota de rua, uma rosa no meio de toda aquela miséria, fez Javert sentir algo que ele nunca pôde explicar. Podemos dizer, então, que Inspetor cruel e indiferente se apiedou de uma pessoa pela primeira vez em sua vida, e aquela pessoa era justamente Éponine Thénardier, que nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida por pensar que em breve veria seu amado Marius novamente, e que eles poderiam ficar juntos para sempre. Javert se sentou ao lado daquela pobre jovem que morria e segurou sua mão saber saber bem porquê.

- _Monsieur_? - Ela o chamou novamente, e desta vez sua voz parecia enfraquecer mais e mais a cada segundo. -Pode me prometer algo? Entregue esta carta a _Monsieur_ Marius; eu fiz mal em escondê-la. É de sua amada Cosette. Ele precisa saber o que aconteceu a ela. Pode me prometer que irá entregar?

Javert assentiu:

-Eu prometo, _Mademoiselle_.

Ao som daquelas palavras, da promessa de que aquela carta chegaria às mãos de Marius e com o pensamento de que o Inspetor Javert era um homem honrado e que com certeza cumpriria o que prometera, a jovem Éponine sorriu vagamente e deixou que seus olhos se fechassem. Quando Javert estava prestes a se levantar, os olhos da garota se abriram novamente, mas desta vez sua voz estava tão fraca e, se aquela barricada não estivesse banhada em um silêncio absoluto, suas palavras teriam se perdido na escuridão para sempre, longe do alcance dos mortais:

-Você sabe, _Monsieur_ Javert, que mesmo amando _Monsieur_ Marius, acho que sempre gostei um pouco do senhor.

Ela sorriu novamente, um sorriso inocente que representava toda a inocência perdida no mundo, e expirou.


End file.
